


【けつこま】1122咖啡屋

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: ※ 仅为旧作存档，已停更数年且无填坑计划。-三对笨蛋情侣、一个单身贵族和一群可爱猫咪的温暖日常。
Relationships: 【蓮】/蛇足, けったろ/koma'n, みーちゃん/しゃむおん





	1. 设定简介

【基本设定】

店名：1122咖啡屋

店长：喜多川莲（【蓮】），黑川蛇足（蛇足）

副店长：江川直树（ぽこた）

全职店员：濑户由宇真（みーちゃん），市形启太（けったろ）

兼职店员：高木朋弥（しゃむおん）

某个常客（……）：驹沢浩人（koma'n）

【风格】

相当相当相当傻白甜

【CP】

虽然是在“1122咖啡屋”发生的故事，不过主线还是けつこま。みちゃおん和1122是支线。

[けつこま] koma'n是咖啡屋附近某高中的学生，在店外看到けったろ几次，被深深吸引后去店里假意喝咖啡和逗猫咪，实则是为了偷看けったろ。けったろ其实也有注意到这个可爱的小男生，然后的展开就如《睡着的猫和他》里一样了。两个人是互相喜欢但还没有进一步表示的状态，最后肯定是会表白的，只是我没有写下去。

[みちゃおん] しゃむおん是为了みーちゃん才来咖啡屋打工的，所以《迟到五分钟》里面对着みーちゃん时他才会那么紧张。因为早就芳心暗许啦。みーちゃん对しゃむおん的好感应该也挺明显了，原计划中米萌的走向会比毛扣还纯情。

[1122] 一对恩爱的中年夫夫。原本是普通会社里的同事，还没辞职一起开咖啡屋前就已经在一起了。

【补充说明】

ぽこた是咖啡屋第一个员工，比较有资历所以他是副店长。

しゃむおん在《迟到五分钟》里对ぽこた表现得很亲切的样子，是因为之前面试过了。

koma'n和しゃむおん是同校。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.03.07


	2. 【1122】前传

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从那之后，喜多川经常做一些类似的梦。在一个装潢优雅的咖啡屋里，他和黑川在吧台煮咖啡、做甜点，空气中渗透着给人安定感的香气，モカ和ファル在一旁或玩耍或睡觉，一些舒缓柔和的情歌萦绕在他耳畔与心头。

喜多川经常加班。要说有多喜欢这份工作，其实也不是。当然还有更想做的事，比如开一家咖啡屋什么的——年轻人常有的浪漫理想，即使他已经不是很年轻了，也还是一直没忘记曾经的美好想法。不过现在这样也不怎么糟糕吧，生活水平还挺不错。而且在加班过后，常常可以在电梯里遇见那个姓黑川的留着金色长发的小个子男人。

平时总是一副不苟言笑的样子，严格要求下属，常常辛勤工作到夜晚。

看起来是这样的，大家都这么认为。

而喜多川比其他人知道得稍微多一点。

下班后走入电梯一脸疲惫的黑川，会在打开手机后看着屏幕图片上的两只猫时露出微笑。

每每此时，喜多川则看着这样的黑川微笑。

遇到的次数多了，便有了一点亲切感，尤其在这种知道自己不是在孤军奋战的时候。一开始两人只是简单的点头致意打招呼，慢慢地就有了一些简短的交谈。

“这是你养的猫吗？”

“是啊。”

黑川带着一种父亲向他人介绍自己优秀的孩子一般的笑容，指给喜多川看：“这是姐姐モカちゃん，这是弟弟ファル君。很可爱吧？”

喜多川看看他的屏幕，又将视线转移到黑川的侧脸上。

他微笑着回答：“嗯，非常可爱。”

时间长了，逐渐就熟络起来了，有时还会一起去吃顿饭。

黑川在对着喜多川的时候，神情也总是柔和许多。

有些人是天生就会相互吸引的。

虽然还没有一方说得很明白，但两人大概也对彼此的感情心照不宣了。

“虽然常常加班，别人都觉得我很努力，但我其实也不是因为有多喜欢这份工作才这样的，只能说像现在这样还不坏啦。我年轻的时候也跟现在的年轻人一样有一些很有趣的梦想，比如说当歌手啊，开咖啡屋什么的。”

喜多川的眼神忽的起了一些涟漪，他问黑川：“开咖啡屋？”

“是啊。我还挺喜欢自己一边听着音乐一边煮些咖啡做些甜点什么的，很惬意。而且能够开一家店自己当老板感觉应该很不错吧。说来现在猫咪咖啡屋不是很受欢迎么，我要是有自己的咖啡屋的话，也可以让モカ和ファル在里面玩。”

没有再继续这个话题，喜多川喝了一口酒，独自沉思着什么。

从那之后，喜多川经常做一些类似的梦。在一个装潢优雅的咖啡屋里，他和黑川在吧台煮咖啡、做甜点，空气中渗透着给人安定感的香气，モカ和ファル在一旁或玩耍或睡觉，一些舒缓柔和的情歌萦绕在他耳畔与心头。

第二年的情人节，难得下了挺大的雪。

公司里的大家特别是年轻的女孩子都很兴奋，因为雪，也因为雪恰好下在了这个特别节日。

虽然黑川没有明显表露出来，但整个人的气场都显得比平时温和许多。

今天他没有加班太久，只稍微比其他人久留了一会儿。他和有外出业务的喜多川约好了在楼下见面。

而收拾好东西准备离开的黑川一出门，就看见了笑得一脸温柔的喜多川站在电梯口。

“不是说在楼下吗，你怎么上来了？”

说是这么说，黑川还是笑得很开心。

喜多川温柔地注视着黑川，将藏在背后的手拿出来，把手中那一株玫瑰花递给他。

“我们一起开家咖啡屋吧，蛇足。”

黑川一时听得有点发懵，慢慢地消化着这句话。

“我喜欢你。”

他看着喜多川的眼睛，他知道他是认真的。

黑川又笑了，也有些想哭。他以为自己年纪大了，对这类肉麻的场景根本适应不来，然而事实上却是，他真的喜欢极了这一刻。

他接过玫瑰，然后抱紧了喜多川。

“我也是。莲。”

喜多川也回抱住他怀里的人，摸着他的头发。

窗外雪花纷飞，五颜六色的灯光温暖地闪烁着，轻柔悠扬的音乐浸润在空气中，路上到处都行走着幸福的人。

后来两人做好一系列准备工作，真就一同辞职了。

不算年轻，倒也还不老，能找到一个人一起去完成一个小小的梦想，这样的生活真的挺美好的。

可能未来会很辛苦也说不定，但也没关系。如果说人生总是不尽如人意的，那相比下来，不如就去做自己想要做的事吧。

喜多川问黑川想要给咖啡屋起什么名字。

黑川立马答道：“モカ！”

喜多川笑了，就知道他会这样回答。

当然如果黑川很想这样的话，也不是不可以。

“不过这样听起来好像我们就只做摩卡咖啡一样啊……”

倒是黑川自己在吐槽。

他打开手机里的计算器，按下“33×33”。

“叫这个吧。”

喜多川看着上面得出的结果——“1089”。

“我们的年龄相乘。”

“可是我生日再过不久就要到了喔？”

“那就33乘以34。”

“……1122？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.11.22


	3. 【けつこま】睡着的猫和他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [温暖三十题] 2.睡着的猫和他
> 
> 原梗来自微博（原博主已删除博文）

穿着制服的少年坐在角落的位置上睡着了。

几只围绕在他身边的暖褐色幼猫也睡着了。

“还有一个客人没走啊……诶？他好像睡着了。”

“是附近高中的学生啊，”江川抬眼看了看，“学习太辛苦了吧。”

市形不语，站在柜台前远远地望着。

江川见状笑了笑：“去叫一下吧。”

“诶？这样好么？”

江川没有回答他，但一直保持着意味不明的微笑。

市形走到了少年的面前，静静地注视着他。

傍晚柔和的阳光轻轻地覆盖在他的脸上——这是一张精致漂亮的脸，安静的睡容十分美好。在阳光温柔的包裹中，他脸上、臂上的细小绒毛也染上了温暖的颜色。那几只小猫围着他，蜷缩成一团团柔软的、毛茸茸的阳光。

市形说不出话来，他实在是做不到去唤醒少年。眼前的画面太过静谧美好，他不能破坏。

轻手轻脚地拉开少年对面的座椅坐了下来，市形凑近了去观赏他，呼吸都尽力放轻缓。

“喵——”

一只猫眯着眼睛，用稚嫩的声音打出绵长的哈欠。

“你醒了？”

市形用轻微的气声说着话，伸出手去抚摸那只刚醒来的小猫。它温顺地磨蹭着他的手掌，一脸惬意。

“过来哦……我们不要吵到他。”

动作小心地将猫抱到了自己怀中，市形又抬头看着对面的人，和他看起来乌黑柔顺的头发。

像小猫一样的人。

也许头发摸起来，触感也会像在抚摸猫咪一样。

市形伸出手，轻轻地抚上少年的头。

真的，像猫一样。

市形的呼吸开始不正常了，惊喜得如同发现了珍宝。

少年醒了。

而他竟然也像猫一样，喉咙里哼出轻细的吟声，仿佛撒娇一般；身体轻微地动弹，发丝在市形的手心摩挲着。

傍晚温和的阳光，轻柔而又不由分说地探入了市形的心里。

“唔……”

睁开干涩的双眼，视野里出现的竟然是那个金发帅哥店员，而且他的手还温柔地按在自己的头上，驹沢吓得一下坐了起来，绷直了身体。

“啊，抱歉，是我弄醒你了吗？”

市形迅速收回了手，和对面的人一样紧张。

“对、对不起！一、一不小心就睡着了！已经到关店时间了吗？”

匆忙地收拾起桌上的书本。

“没关系的，不用那么着急。”

市形帮着驹沢收好文具后递给他。

“谢谢。”低头接过，驹沢的脸变得越来越红。

“学习辛苦了。”

“诶？”惊讶地扬起头看到市形温柔笑着的样子，驹沢立刻转移了视线，手拨弄着有些蓬乱的头发，“谢……谢谢你……”

准备起身时，几只猫却依依不舍地仍然绕着他，有一只直接跳入了他的怀中。

“它们很喜欢你呢。”

市形伸手摸摸猫的头，又细细打量着这个身形娇小、五官精致的高中生。

驹沢羞涩得不知如何作答，只有低头轻轻摸着猫的头，摸着刚才市形的手拂过的地方。

“好啦好啦，这位客人还会再来的哦，今天就先让他回家吧。”

好不容易哄走了猫咪们，市形走在驹沢前面，为他打开门，彬彬有礼地欠身：“谢谢光临，欢迎下次再来。”

驹沢朝市形回了个礼，走出门，自始至终没敢和他对视一眼。

“那个，客人。”

走出去没两步，又被喊住了。

“唔……？”

驹沢转身，终于和市形四目相对。

“你明天还会来吗？”

“明天？明天是周末，不上课，所以……”

“嗯，我知道。明天是周末，你有时间的话，能过来吗？”

驹沢明白了市形的意思，惊异羞怯得不知如何是好。

“好、好……”

“那我等着你哦。”

市形安心地笑了。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“驹沢……浩人……”

“驹沢さん，明天见。”

“明天见，市……市形君……”

驹沢看着市形胸前的员工牌，支支吾吾地道别，转身快步离开。

心情轻快的市形关上门，踏着轻快的脚步回到柜台，脸上是抑制不住的得意笑容。

江川收拾好杯具，看着喜笑颜开的市形，笑着叹了一口气。

“干嘛不直接交换邮件地址？”

“啊！对哦！都没反应过来……”

江川笑意更浓：“恋爱中的人都是白痴。”

“啊呀那会很唐突的！毕竟才第一次见嘛。”

“哦呀~看不出来你还是慎重一派的。”

“我看起来就那么随便吗！？”

江川笑出了声。

“反正都知道名字了，肯定没问题的。”

“收敛一下你荡漾的笑容吧けったん。他明天要是不来呢？”

“那我下周一去他们学校门口守着！”

“痴汉！”

“喂！ぽこた你这家伙！”

打烊了的咖啡屋，充盈着夕阳沉静的温暖，咖啡厚实的香气，猫咪慵懒的叫声还有员工愉快的嬉闹声。

“他肯定会来的。”

“诶？为什么这么肯定？”

“那孩子分明是为了你才来的。”

“真的！？你怎么看出来的？”

“你没有注意到他总是看着你吗？”

“有吗……我看他的时候他都低着头。”

“所以说你是白痴。”

“喂喂我哪有！”

江川清点着账目，嘴角依旧带着一丝笑。

方才围绕着驹沢的小猫们喵喵叫着围住了市形，有一只跃上了市形的膝头，舒适地伏在上面。

市形轻缓地来回抚摸着猫的头顶和脊背，回想着驹沢头发的触感。

真的……是个很可爱的人。

从一进门就注意到他了，市形又何尝不是在工作之余偷偷地瞟向角落多次，看着驹沢手握笔杆，眼睛注视着面前摊开的书本，有时也微笑着和猫咪亲密接触的样子。

驹沢……浩人……啊……

明天，一定会来的吧。

市形轻笑着，指尖在猫咪身上划了一个圆，他在想象中缠着驹沢的黑发绕了一个圈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2014.12.31
> 
> 萌上毛扣这对CP真的很幸福。（来自2014年的我）


	4. 【けつこま丨しゃむおん】迟到五分钟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [温暖三十题] 3. 迟到五分钟
> 
> 原梗来自微博（原博主已删除博文）

“早上好——”

“みーちゃん早上好。”

“早上好。”

市形在吧台专心致志地忙碌，头也不抬地跟着江川向濑户随意问了句早。

“哇，好可爱。”

濑户绕到市形前面，看到咖啡上浮着一只猫咪，小小的手掌伸出杯面，露出半张温和笑着的脸。

“みーちゃん你吓我一跳！”

“你什么时候学会3D拉花的啊？”

“他为了这个可是辛苦练习了很久呢。”

市形继续专心地制作，江川帮他回答了。

“是要给那孩子的吗？”

“不然还会有谁？”

“做得很棒啊。”

“好了，这杯给你。”

“给我！？”

“这杯是练习。他中午才过来。”

市形把咖啡推到濑户面前。

“特制ななちゃん咖啡，喝吧。”

“ななちゃん才不长这样。”注视着杯中对自己乖巧笑着的猫咪，濑户微笑起来，“嘛，但它也很可爱啦。”

“ぽこたん来喝点吗？”

“我已经帮他喝了很多失败作品了。”

“诶？做了很多？莲さん和蛇足さん知道了没关系吗？”

“没事，他自愿从工资里面扣除。”

“牺牲了很多啊，祝你成功哟けつ。”

快到约定的时间了，市形时不时就紧张地向门口张望。

“你给我坐在那边专心等就好了。”

江川见他魂不守舍的样子，要还让他工作实在是怕他会把咖啡弄洒在客人衣服上。

于是市形乖乖地坐到椅子上，朝向门坐着。

一会儿把咖啡端到驹沢面前，他应该会因为惊喜而忍不住露出灿烂的笑容吧。市形想象着那样可爱的驹沢，忍不住傻笑起来。

听见门被推开的声音，市形的心重重地顿了一下，慌忙地抬起头。

进门的也是个瘦小的清秀少年，不过不是驹沢。

市形原本都要放光的脸瞬间堆满了沮丧的神情。

“那个……请问……”

少年站在门口，看见柜台那边坐着的员工正是一副不宜接近的样子便欲言又止，尴尬地站在原处不知道如何是好。

“您好，欢迎光临。”

看见迎面过来温柔微笑着的濑户，他完全说不出话了。

“啊，しゃむおん你来了。”

“……江川さん！”

看到江川走过来的少年仿佛看到了救星。

“过来这边吧，你的工作服已经准备好了。”

“为什么他不跟我说话？我看起来太凶了吗？”

江川看了濑户一眼，对他的反应迟缓表示无奈。

脸都红成那样了还看不出来？

“那是しゃむおん，就交给みーちゃん你负责了，先教他一些基本的东西吧。”

“等等！为什么是我负责？”

一般的新人都是由喜多川店长和黑川店长来引导的，他们不在的话，怎么想都应该是交给比较有经验的副店长江川吧。

江川没有回答，继续去工作了。

“那个……请问……江川さん呢？”

高木换好工作服出来，发现只有濑户还站在门前。

“是这样的，他让我来引导你。”

濑户尽力笑得更温柔一些，希望能让对方不要那么紧张。

“叫你しゃむおん就可以了吗？”

“是、是的！请您多多指教！”

高木向濑户深深弯下腰。

“啊啊……那个……其实不用说敬语，我也没有比你大很多。”

濑户也有些不好意思了。

这个干净的小男生，在他眼里显得越发可爱起来。

看着时钟的分针转过一圈、两圈、三圈，市形有些心慌起来。

该不会是忘了吧？

不会的。以前也约过几次，驹沢从来没有爽约。

拿出手机看了看，也没有收到来电或邮件。

不然问问看好了？大概到了哪里，是不是在路上遇到了什么状况。

结果最后还是没有发出邮件。

其实也才几分钟而已，说不定只是驹沢的表走得慢了一些呢。

才刚刚熟络起来一点而已，还是不要太缠人会比较好吧。

被讨厌了的话就不好了……

一阵急促的脚步声逼近，随后门被推开。

“对……对不起……我来晚了……”

“来。”

市形将咖啡放在驹沢面前。

“好可爱！”

一只小猫浮在杯面上露出喜悦的笑容，和听到了驹沢赞扬的市形是一样的表情。

“真的吗？你能喜欢就好！”

市形没有问驹沢迟到的原因。

当他看见驹沢一路跑到门前喘着气的时候，突然想冲上去紧紧地抱住他。

短短的五分钟，真的是能让人想很多啊。

至少自己真的很在意他这件事，已经是万分确定了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.03.01


End file.
